


Mutual Not Distinct

by butterflycell



Series: Triptych [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jim away on a training mission, Gaila and Leonard have a few days alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Not Distinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feveredpitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/gifts).



> This happens somewhere within a few months of 'Fall Into Place' - though it could be before or after, not sure... I can safely say that I'm getting fairly damn attached to these guys as a pairing, though.
> 
> This is from a little bunny that appeared and seemed in need of a good home!

Gaila curled her toes against the sheets, arching her back as she felt Leonard mouth and tongue running down her body. He had exceptional sensitivity with his lips, catching and caressing all the places that made her insides melt against him. His fingers moved in slow, lazy circles against her thighs, moving inwards and upwards with each stroke. She squirmed against his touches, already panting a little.   
  
Of all the human lovers she had taken to bed, Leonard was her favourite, followed almost immediately by Jim. When the three of them were together, they somehow managed to cater to every whim and desire she had at any given time – and Gaila herself would freely admit to being fickle in the bedroom.   
  
But Jim was on a training mission and Leonard was all hers for the few days he was gone. They'd welcome him back with open arms, but for now she could lay back in the comfort of Leonard's lazy Southern drawl and talented fingers.   
  
She could feel him hum against her skin, his fingers sliding upwards to stroke between her legs. They dipped inside, smearing wetness as he trailed them up to rub oh-so softly at her clit. Her toes curled further and she arched again, even has his mouth kept moving down, tongue dipping into her navel as he shifted his body between her legs. He kissed and sucked at the crease of her thigh and a shudder passed through her as his breath ghosted over the soft, wet skin that he held open with his fingers.   
  
She clenched her legs together sharply and sat up, biting back a moan as Leonard's fingers caught roughly against her clit for a moment. Leonard startled backwards, face falling slightly into a frown.   
  
“Move.” She said, watching him expectantly.   
  
“Wait, what?” He jerked back further and Gaila rolled her eyes, reaching forwards to pinch lightly at his sides. He flinched. “Ow!”   
  
“Leonard, lie down.” She sighed and cocked her head to one side, waiting for him to shift himself, still watching her warily. She reached for his leg as he stretched out beside her. She stroked long, teasing motions against his skin, watching him relax again.   
  
She moved carefully, lying down next to him but facing the opposite way. She propped herself up on one arm and smiled as realisation dawned on Leonard's face. She shifted in closer, turning her attention to his cock where it lay half-hard against his leg. She wrapped a hand behind his thigh and leaned in, moving to press lips against his belly, trailing a line around his cock, to his balls and then the soft, sensitive skin at the top of his thighs. She could feel the muscles tightening under her thighs, even as fingers and lips moved back to her own stomach.   
  
Leonard rearranged her legs, shuffling forwards. He encouraged her leg over his shoulder, and she happily complied as she turned her attention to his slowly hardening cock. She flicked her tongue over the head, listening to the way his breath hitched. He retaliated by pressing a thumb into her, and let his breath ghost over her as he had earlier. She shivered and wrapped her lips firmly round the sensitive, throbbing end of his cock. Leonard's hips jerked forwards slightly and she dug her fingers in as she took him further, tongue running flatly along the heavy weight.   
  
Bones groaned and pressed forwards, his tongue slotting into place as he worked his thumb a little. He pressed against her clit, licking at it, closing his lips and sucking gently. She clenched her thighs lightly, encouraging him on as she took him deeper. She moaned gently against his cock as he worked her with all the gentle, firm touches that she had come to expect from him. She could feel the tip of Leonard's cock against the back of her throat and pulled off a little, letting it slide in and out of her lips with the small, half-aborted thrusts of his hips. She let his cock slip free before moving the grip from Leonard's leg to stroke and roll his balls, teasing him and making him cry out. The sound was muffled against her skin and she felt his thumb slide out to be replaced by first his tongue and then two fingers, crooking and scissoring at her, sending small shocks of pleasure to her belly.   
  
She slid a finger back to rub at the soft, sensitive skin that always made Leonard shudder. She wasn't disappointed, leaning in to tongue and tease at the head of his cock again. She played with the foreskin, the slit, the taut frenulum. Each move wound Leonard further until his thighs were hard and quivering from holding himself back, his stomach clenched and fluttering with need. He worked harder, more frantically in reply and Gaila could feel herself getting close. Leonard had teased her to the brink, soft little strokes of his tongue against her clit.   
  
He moved his fingers out of her, pressing his tongue down and staying infuriatingly still, only the most minute of movements happening as she felt her pulse against his tongue. She took him again, right to the back of her throat before pushing further, relaxing her throat and hearing Leonard cry out as he felt himself slide deeper than before.   
  
Gaila could feel his pulse, thick and heavy and fast in her mouth as she worked his cock, swallowing as best she could around it, fingers sliding back to his balls. Leonard licked and sucked at her clit mercilessly and Gaia felt herself coming, hard and bright, the sensation dragged out as Leonard kept eating her. She felt herself arching against him, her legs tightening around his hard, strong shoulders. She moaned long and low as her orgasm overtook her and she was only just aware enough to feel Leonard tense further, and his cock jump in her mouth. He came with a cry, fingers digging into her thighs as he held on through the rolling sensation.   
  
Leonard was panting heavily, his chest heaving as she let his cock slide from her mouth. She kissed it as it softened, stroking his thigh in comfort briefly, coaxing him onto his back. She looked up, smiling as she saw Leonard's eyes were closed, head tilted back a little, mouth parted as he focussed on catching his breath.   
  
Gaila shifted, squirming and clenching her legs a little as an aftershock rocked through her hips. She shifted again, enjoying the continued sensation, and turned round to lie against Leonard. He moved an arm, making room for her to pillow her head against his chest. She hummed happily, pressing a kiss to his skin and licking playfully at his nipple. He groaned and curled his arm round her shoulder.   
  
She grinned and braced herself against his chest, looking up at him. He bent his other arm behind his head and propped himself up just enough to meet her eyes, smiling lazily in return. She wriggled further, tracing a finger over his shiny wet lips and chin, then leaned in and kissed him gently. She kissed him again, just a little harder and bit at his bottom lip. He groaned and held her a little tighter. She pulled back and moved her hand to brush the bangs off his sweaty brow.   
  
“Jim'll be pissed that we did this without him.” Leonard said, his voice a happy sigh.   
  
“He's always pissed that we do things without him, but we both know exactly how to shut him up.” Gaila smiled and Leonard's mouth stretched to a grin. He laughed gently and Gaila felt her chest warm with happiness at the sound.   
  
Yes, Leonard was by far her favourite human lover – possibly her favourite of any species. And, of course, Jim was close, though Jim would never complain about coming in second to Leonard. She was fairly certain that her boys were tripping over each other in their hesitance to explore the depth of their feelings for each other. She suspected that she was the reason. She rolled her eyes inwardly and just kept smiling. Her boys were idiots, but they were most definitely hers.


End file.
